The Revelation
by Glennwingr
Summary: Who knows what a bunch of paperwork can do? Riza will soon find out. Bit of Royai.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction. I really hope you can enjoy reading this story. I apologize beforehand for any mistakes I may have made in this story. Feel free to drop any reviews or comments about my story!**

**The Revelation**

Roy Mustang leaned on his chair as he groaned. A stack of paper was lying on the floor. He had lots of things to do.

"So much work, so little time." He groaned for the second time.

He had been very busy since the war at the central. There were not enough high-ranking officers left to do the paperwork, so he had to do all of them. He had not expected this when he first thought of becoming the Fuhrer. He'd thought that he'd be leaving the silly old work to the lower-ranking ones, but well...

Suddenly, he heard a knock in the door. Riza Hawkeye entered the room.

"Sir, here are more documents to sign," she said.

Roy stared at the monstrous lump of paper with horror.

"How the hell am I supposed to do all these things?!" he moaned.

"Well, you have no reason not to do them, general," she said as she dumped another stack of paper onto the floor.

"Please, do me a favor, Riza. Fetch your poor general some coffee," Roy said.

"Understood, sir!"

Riza left the room.

Roy began signing the documents once more; his mind was fluttering away from his work. His eyes were heavy; he had barely enough time to sleep yesterday. Perhaps he'd have to work overnight today.

"Sir! Please wake up!" He heard Riza shout in front of him.

"You mustn't fall asleep while signing the documents! Look at the mess you've done!" she continued.

Roy snapped awake, frantic. He knew that he shouldn't be sleeping. He was looking at the work he had done when he noticed something.

"Argh!" Riza heard the general shout.

Roy panicked as his finger ran through the papers. He'd been signing the papers wrong. Some of his signs read 'Roy Musting' or 'Ray Mustang'. He'd done a great mess. He'd have to redo them all over again.

Roy lost sleep that night. He was too busy signing all the documents that needed to be signed.

The next day Riza went to Roy's room to report for work. She was shocked. _He's pushed himself too far_, she thought as she saw the tons of completed work stacked messily on the floor. His superior was nowhere to be seen. The general did not turn up that day.

_He must have overslept_, Riza thought, _perhaps I'll drop by and bring him something to eat_. She went to Roy's apartment, but he was nowhere to be found.

Just then, her cellphone rang. She froze as she heard Roy's voice.

"Ri.. Riza.. I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a pickle, come here, fast." His voice was muffled and unclear, but she could make out an address. Roy was busy uttering some unclear words. She could make out the word 'scoundrel' and 'thief' as the line was cut. Riza was worried. The general is in trouble, she was sure of that.

Arming her gun, she started walking towards the location Roy mentioned. She knew the streets of Central; she'd grown up exploring them when she was a kid. After the war in Central, not everything had settled down. There were still some uprisings and rebels who did not trust the fact that King Bradley was a homunculus. They'd been troubling the military for a few months. Perhaps, she thought, Roy had been kidnapped by a group of rebels.

She saw nothing at the location. Only Roy.

"I should've known," she sighed. Roy had tricked her.

"Come on, it was only a joke. Let's drop by and have lunch together," he said, sleepily.

Riza scowled and walked away, leaving Roy alone, desolate.

Late at night, Riza received another phone call. It was from a bartender.

"Miss, can you please come and pick up your general, he'd been drinking too much tonight." she heard him say.

Riza was annoyed. _What an irresponsible general_, she thought as she ran in the engine of the car.

Riza found the general at a corner of the bar, badly drunk. He was chattering endlessly about nonsense.

"General, I've come to get you," she said.

"Uh- huh? What'cha doing here, girl?" she heard him mutter.

"Like I said, I've come to pick you, and I'll have things done even if you don't want to," she said and grabbed him by the collar.

Riza dragged Roy out of the bar. The general did not struggle. He was too drunk.

"Hey!" he called out from the back seat of the car.

"D'ya know that girl Liza?" he said. Riza froze.

"Did you mean Riza Hawkeye, sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said, "Y' know she's the most beautiful thing on Earth."

"You are definitely talking nonsense now, sir," she said. _Crap, he didn't know who was driving_, she thought.

"No- no, I'm honest. I've loved her since the day I met her," he chattered.

Riza fell silent, she could think of nothing to say.

"Do you think she loves me?" Roy asked, still drunk.

"Well, I don't know, sir," Riza replied, starting to get mad.

"Ah, she doesn't seem to. I'm a fool!" he muttered behind her, "She wouldn't fall in love with a useless person like me."

"Shut up, will you," she muttered under her breath, depressed. _This is the worst job ever_.

The journey to Roy's apartment took quite long. Luckily for Riza, Roy fell asleep the last half of the journey.

At last they arrived and Riza had to wake his boss up. Roy groaned as he woke up from his short nap and grumbled as he climbed the stairs towards his apartment. Riza tucked him to sleep.

Roy woke up the next day, sober. He noticed that he was lying on his own bed. _Who brought him here, _he thought.

Then he remembered.

"Crap! I told her everything! Argh, what a silly fool I am! What am I gonna do now?"

Roy felt hopeless. He didn't want to come to work. He didn't dare meet her.

_She'd hate me_, he thought, slumped to his chair. _Perhaps I should apologize_...

Roy started composing a text message to Riza, his hands were jittery, but he had to do it. However, as he started typing, there was a sudden noise behind him.

"Crap!" he said, reaching out for his gloves.

"It's too late, general." He heard a sound say.

Roy noticed a gun pointed at him. "It's not my lucky day," he muttered once again.

Riza could not help but wonder where his boss is. Though he's lazy, Roy would not miss work for two consecutive days without any proper reasons.

_That silly fool must have overslept again_, she thought.

She had basically nothing to do at work. She'd finished all her paperwork the day before, so she decided to drop by Roy's apartment.

When she arrived, she started walking towards his apartment without phoning him first. _He's probably still slacking off_, she thought.

As she headed towards his apartment, she noticed that something was amiss. Roy's front door was wide open. He'd never left his door on that condition before and she'd closed the door the previous night.

Riza pulled out her gun warily and started advancing towards the room.

As she closed in, she could hear voices from the inside of the room. She hid behind the door, listening to the conversation.

"Your time's up, general." She heard a voice say, "You'll die miserably if you don't answer your questions."

Riza was dumbstruck. _That fool! How could he let his guard down?_ She observed the general's captors. There was nothing special about them. They'd kill, she was sure of that, but do they value their own lives, too? They're just a bunch of children, easily scared. Riza suddenly gained a plan.

Roy could do nothing in his current state. The intruders had his hands tied up and he couldn't possibly do anything.

_I should've noticed sooner_, he thought, cursing himself.

His attackers had him seated at the corner of his own room. He could see nothing, they had him blindfolded. They're making fun of him. That he knew. They'd been asking him the same questions; questions he would not answer. He knew they'd started to grow tired of him.

_So that's the end of the general, huh? Killed by a bunch of suicidal traitors who could not even shoot properly, no thrill in that_, he thought.

Roy started weighing his options. _Those rebels weren't so skillful, they're just lucky to have found him in a miserable state, _he thought; _they probably never had any proper training_. Still, he could not risk being killed by these men.

Suddenly, he heard shots coming from the door. His captors seemed to be shocked.

"Run! He must have called for reinforcements!" they said, leaving him alone.

Roy was not surprised at their reactions. _They're just silly little kids, after all._

Two simple shots, that's all it took to scare the intruders from his room. The room grew silent.

"General?" He heard someone say. It was Riza.

Roy felt his heart thumping loudly as she released him.

"Ri.. Riza? What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving a silly old fool who's being held captive by a bunch of shrimps who did not even know how to handle a gun properly."

Roy was flustered. His cheeks grew red.

"They got me while I was half-asleep!" he protested.

"You know that's not a good reason," she said.

Roy stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Roy, I'm not done talking here," she said.

"Huh?" he turned to her.

Just then, she slapped him.

"Ouch! What's your reason for doing that?!" Roy groaned.

"Don't you ever make me worry again, you damn fool! You've been missing all morning. Can't you think of a plan to save yourself?! Do I have to come rescue from lousy rebels and clumsy fools every day?!" she yelled emotionally.

Roy was speechless. He could see that Riza was very worried about him.

"...And that's for talking rudely yesterday!" she said.

"Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said, his cheeks were bright red, partially of the slap, and partially of the shame.

Riza did not reply. Instead, she started working towards the door.

"Uh, Riza?"

She turned to look at him.

"What about them?" He asked, referring to the rebels.

"I'll have a warrant issued for them, they'll be caught in no time. Is that all?"

"No, actually. Umm.. You knew that... that... You knew what I said last night was honest right?" he asked.

Riza blushed. "Yes."

"Now that you know it, do you mind if I ask you to go out with me... Perhaps for dinner?" he said, smiling mischievously.

"I'd love to, but..."

"But what?"

"You can't possibly be done with all those papers stacked on your room," she said, giggling. Then she left the room, leaving the desperate general alone.


End file.
